rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Arisu Miyako
'Character First Name' Arisu 'Character Last Name' Miyako 'IMVU Username' Yohin 'Nickname (optional)' Alice'' '' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 05/14 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5' 'Weight' 97 lbs 'Blood Type' AB - 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' On her left arm is an ornate etch of a bewildered fox, and on her right forearm are detailed marks of a gorgeous Nightingale. 'Affiliation' Konoha Village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' A confident scrapper, Arisu gives off strong social energy while also having the discipline to not be as vocal during combat. She is verbally and spiritually open when engaging strangers, and not afraid to face direct challenges. Arisu copes well with even the reclusive crowd, being proactive in conversational scenarios. Amidst it all, popularity seems to be her indirect goal, especially with hopes of reaching the heights of Sannin. 'Behaviour' Against authority, Arisu is very selective on whom she confronts most. She is not naturally a troublemaker, though her verbal retaliations gives away that shroud. 'Nindo (optional)' "I am The Azure Blade, remember my might and tremble from my gaze." 'Summoning' Unlearned 'Bloodline/Clan' Miyako - Having traits of blue hair and peerless twin blade swordsmanship, Miyako was a formidable clan founded by Tekuna Hatsu Miyako. Tekuna was a widowed mother who raised four children, and in order to protect them she constructed her own means of defense and chakra manipulation. Descendants from her are able to produce azure colored winds at ferocious velocities. Another trait is the teachings of dual wielding to their children as an unmatched prowess. Their final trait is their Blue Hair, usually kept short for personal fashion. Naturally having a fondness for blue in general, their attire is usually a blue color scheme in multiple shades. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' None 'Advanced Nature' None 'Weapon of choice' A Miyako specialty, Arisu has an adept skill in the usage of Dual Blades. Forged by Satori Kitarushomei, Arisu wields them with a prowess passed down by her mother and father. These deceased masters gave Satori their final wishes of constructing her formidable katanas. This Samurai's skilled crafting fused his own chakra during its creation, placing a seal from a fallen comrade which can resist ninjutsu based on her own chakra levels. As a genin, it allows only D rank ninjutsu to be deflected, and par efforts against C ranks. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Shale 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 within lower back pouch. Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 within right thigh pouch. Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Two paper bombs. Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): ''' '''Total: 38 'Jutsu List' Wind Style: Azure Gleam Azure gleam is a technique originally perfected by Arisu's Mother, Chika. Infusing the user's wind nature and chakra color spectrum, raging winds envelope their weapon's blade rotating in a high velocity. This allows a lessening in dull cuts, sharpens the blade, and has a higher effectiveness on fire by dispersing it apart from the wielder. Wind Style: Nightingale's Song A projectile technique patented by her Father, Shin. An arc of shale colored wind screams toward its target with an intent on knocking it back at Arisu's young age. Its full potential gets sharper, slicing cleanly through anti-metal material. Capable of gliding through water at its peak, delivering the same infliction as out of water. Wind Style: The Azure Blade Created and not yet perfected by Arisu Miyako. Increasing the speed of fluid flowing strikes delivered by her dual blades, it gives off an azure haze showing visual traces of each guided swing. At its max potential, it disrupts the flow of electrical current projectiles, causes difficult visual response by those without visual jutsu (Sharingan, Rinnegan, etc), and applies additional lacerations from the trace haze giving a more prominent slashing art. 'Allies' Konoha Village 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Arisu Miyako's history was a solemn tale of two like hearted Shinobi doing everything in their power to preserve the life of young Arisu. Twinblade specialists in their prime, Chika and Shin were closer than most siblings, looking to no others for support and relations. Over time their bond grew stronger, creating Arisu, their only child. But even afterward there was no sign of vacation as rogue shinobi constantly sought Konoha as a target. An old Samurai, Satori Kitarushomei, took refuge in Konoha. He and his family were sheltered in by the Miyakos, noting that him and his family owed their life to the blue haired duo. Their child was marked for a greater purpose, and after their death, Satori made an oath to protect Arisu. As a final wish, Satori was told to teach the ways of the Azure Blade, a heritage passed down through all Miyakos. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju